


Library

by orphan_account



Series: Awkward Encounters Prompt [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, when did Kaoru get himself a job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

“Um, hello!”

 

Kyoya looked up from his book to see Kaoru wearing a bright smile. “I got a job here!” Kaoru beamed proudly.

 

“Really?” Kyoya was shocked. “Why here?”

 

Kaoru shrugged, slipping a few returned books onto the shelves in their proper spots. “I like getting away from Hika at times. Plus I like making my own money and not living off of my parents’.”

 

“Ah, that makes sense,” Kyoya nodded in understanding. “So why did you pick the library?”

 

“Because you come here often, so by telling the librarians I know you, I was pretty much offered a job on the spot,” he chuckled. “They said it was impressive that I could tame such a shadow king like you.”

 

Kyoya smiled just slightly. “They said that?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“...huh.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m just surprised.”

 

Kaoru shrugged it off and went back to sorting books. About a half hour later, Kyoya approached him. “Kaoru.”

 

“Yes, Kyoya senpai?” Kaoru set down the last of the books in his hand.

 

“I was wondering where the mystery section is?”

 

“Oh!” he smiled brightly and weaved his way through the rows, Kyoya following like a lost duck. Finally he made it to the end row where the mystery books were kept. “Here they are!”

 

“Thank you,” Kyoya nodded in thanks and began sifting through the books. Kaoru smiled and went back to putting books back.

 

An hour later Kaoru pushed an empty cart into the back room of the library, then changed out of his work shirt and into his regular shirt. He emerged to see Kyoya reading in a chair. “Hey, Kyoya senpai,” he murmured. However, the shadow king was too focused on his book to notice.

 

Kaoru sighed and stepped closer to the chair he was in. “Kyoya senpai,” he said louder.

 

Kyoya looked up from the book. “We’re closing up,” Kaoru told him. “Would you like to come over for dinner?”

 

Kyoya contemplated for a moment. “Alright,” he nodded. “But first, I would like to check out this book.”

 

Kaoru smiled. “Alright.” He took the book, making sure to keep it open to Kyoya’s page. He scanned it and handed it back. “It’s due on the twenty-first.”

 

“Alright. Shall we go, then?”

 

***

 

Kaoru and Kyoya were the only ones at the manor; Hikaru was out with Haruhi and all the servants had gone home by now. However, they had left dinner in the refrigerator for when Kaoru would return. He pulled it out and carefully read the instructions (Put food in microwave without lid. Press ‘4’. Press ‘5’. Press ‘Start’. Take out food when microwave beeps. Blow on food before eating. Caution: may be hot.)

 

Kyoya took a seat at the table, setting the book down. He waited patiently for Kaoru to return, and when he did, he carried a bowl of ramen and a plate of chicken parmesan. He set the plate in front of Kyoya and took the bowl of ramen for himself.

 

“Eh?” Kyoya asked. “Where’s your chicken parmesan?”

 

“There was only enough for one,” Kaoru replied with a shrug and began to eat his ramen.

 

“I’ll share,” Kyoya insisted.

 

“That’s alright, senpai. You can eat it. I like ramen, anyways.”

 

“No,” Kyoya pressed the matter further. Kaoru sighed, going to clean up the almost-full bowl of ramen.

 

“Fine.”

 

***

 

It was getting late. Kaoru had already retired his jeans and t-shirt for his silk pajamas, and Kyoya was in the parlor reading his book. Kaoru sneaked up behind him and poked his shoulder, causing the older to jump. He sighed in annoyance. “Kaoru...”

 

“Would you like to spend the night?” Kaoru asked hastily, a small blush shading his cheeks. Hesitantly, Kyoya nodded.

 

“Alright.”

 

Kaoru beamed. “There’s an extra room down the hall from my room where there’s a closet full of clothes. I’ll show you there.”

 

Kaoru led the way to the large guest bedroom, which did indeed have a walk-in closet full of perfect sized clothes for Kyoya. He left Kyoya to change, leaving his book outside his door.

 

When Kyoya had changed, he stopped by Kaoru’s room to tell him he was going to sleep. Kaoru, however, was already sleeping. He was tossing and turning, muttering Kyoya’s name. Kyoya blushed very lightly and took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table. “Kaoru,” he whispered. “Are you awake?”

 

He nodded slowly.

 

“Can’t sleep?” he suggested.

 

Kaoru nodded once more.

 

“Would you mind if I slept with you?”

 

Kaoru shook his head.

 

Kyoya smiled his rare smile and climbed into the bed, facing away from the boy and keeping his distance.

 

When Hikaru came in the next morning, he was utterly shocked at what he saw: Kyoya playing the role of the big spoon for Kaoru.

 

 


End file.
